New Hero Faction (Jester of the Gremory Clan)
The New Hero Faction (英雄派 Eiyū-ha) was the second-largest faction of the newly formed Khaos Brigade led by Rei Seren, the descendant of St. Longinus, the man who stabbed Jesus Christ. Summary The New Hero Faction was one of the factions in Khaos Brigade that consisted of Humans and Half-Humans. All members of the Hero Faction were either Sacred Gear, Holy Sword, Demon Sword, and/or Longinus wielders. The Hero Faction possessed a large number of Sacred Gear wielders who were either abducted and brainwashed, or followed willingly. Many of these members, however, were sacrificed in battle during the Hero Faction's attempts to force them to achieve Balance Breaker. All of those who didn't reach Balance Breaker were eventually captured and later died as a result of the Blind Man's experiments on them, destroying their Sacred Gears, while those who did achieve Balance Breaker were called back before they could be caught. After volume 11, the New Hero Faction left the New Khaos Brigade and joined D×D, albeit, severally split up with Rei, Athena, Fionn and Leonardo joining (and Rei becoming a Grigori agent), Mordred, John, Terro and Red Boy being sent to the Realm of Dead, and the rest (Ko, Mund, Bella and Grisha) Members Sacred Gears Rei Seren - Twin Triaina: The third-strongest Longinus.' '''It is the second Longinus made, and it is one of the twin lances of the Polar Stars of Destiny and Fate. An ancient weapon used in many battles, and used as a powerful seal for the original Trihexa. Mordred Seren - '''Melody of Will': A new Longinus, that has the ability to control a persons mind and if mastered, someones Sacred Gear. John Flamel - Necro Alchemy: A new Longinus, with the ability to to create countless various types of Undead monster of various attributes and elements, that the wielder can imagine from their shadow. Fionn Mac Cumhaill - Jester Reborn: An independent avatar-type Sacred Gear, that can materialize into a large, skinny red and purple jester that can move on its own. Athena - Overseer's Anthem: A Sacred Gear with the ability to allow the user to see though the eyes of others. Mund Sellzen * Sword Birth: A Sacred Gear with the ability to create an infinite number of Demon Swords with multiple properties at the users disposal. The blades of these swords can also appear on any surface Ko Fritz Haber * Black Gas Creation: A Sacred Gear with the ability to generate and control a vast amount of gases, such as sleep gas methane, liquid nitrogen, poison gas, fog etc. The user can generate enough gas to create a typhoon and cover an entire island. Terro Faust * Blinded Providence: One of the eighteen Longinus that has the ability to create an green, colored barrier, or dome that can shield the user and anyone inside the barrier from any attack. Bella Benoic * Ento Arcane: A Sacred Gear with the ability to summon and control bugs, insects and arachnids, such as flies, dragon flies, spiders, bees and wasps, and with its Balance Breaker, Locusts and Scorpions. Grisha Faust * Orion Sight: A Sacred Gear that gifts the user immense skill with any gun. * Stigma Delphinus: A Sacred Gear with the ability to summon a grey dolphin, that can create floods. * Dire Lupus: A Sacred Gear with the ability to summon a silver dire wolf, that can create blizzards. Red Boy * Solar Energy: A Sacred Gear with that allows the user to absorb solar energy, and transfer it into pure, raw power. Leon Da Vinci * Wonderland Controller: A Sacred Gear that allows the user to create their own dimensional space that they control. * Sacred Frost: One of the three Grand Tao Sacred Gears, with the spirit of the Grenze Dragon Kyurem residing within it. Former Members Trivia * Practically almost every New Hero Faction member shown wears a modified version of the church attire. * Red Boy is the only known half-human within the New Hero Faction. Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Khaos Brigade